Running
by super.nerd49
Summary: All of the runners are out, running for their lives, but who has the idol? This follows Scarlett Fox as she makes her way through the temple. Will they all get out alive? T because I'm paranoid, ScarlettxGuy
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

**© Imangi Studios**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Trapped<span>

I swore when I tripped. I could hear their footfalls running behind me, and their ragged breath. I cursed the damned creatures to hell. They were gaining on me, I had been running for who knows how long already, and now it was catching up with me. I jumped over a tree root, but my foot got caught on it. I heard a snap, and I knew I was done.

I backed quickly against the temple wall, my breathing already coming out in gasps due to my exhaustion and my broken ankle. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead as the monkeys turned to look at me. One sniffed, and if demon monkeys could smile, it'd be grinning like a cheshire cat.

I sent up a prayer that the others were alright, and that they'd be safe from these beasts. I didn't know who had the idol anymore, but I wanted everyone to get out safely. Zack, the football star, who had quickly been rising to fame, Francisco, the Spaniard, who was the funniest person I knew, Barry, who had a family to get home to, who didn't deserve to die, Montana, who had a reputation to live up to, Karma, my new best friend, who needed to return home to her company, and Guy.

Oh, Guy. As much as he was a smart ass jackass, I couldn't help but hope he was alright too. Despite his cold, uninviting exterior, he was actually quite charming, and, oh God, there's only one word to describe him: gorgeous.

Of course, all of these thoughts ran through my head in about a millisecond, as I was more focused on the fact that I was about to be eaten by monkeys. Not the way I had planned it to end...

I felt around for my dagger, which I kept on my person at all times. Grasping the hilt, I slashed at the closest monkey's face. It drew back, but the others kept coming. Even if I dealt with these ones, I wouldn't be able to get out of this death trap of a temple.

Padding footsteps caught the monkey's attention for a moment. They looked up, sniffed, and watched as none other than Guy Dangerous leapt over the same tree root that had been my downfall. There were six monkeys chasing him, and he looked happier to have the challenge.

His monkeys stopped, however, when they saw me lying on the ground. They snarled and stalked towards me. Guy stopped as well, looking around for the demons. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second and I saw one emotion: pity.

I thought he was going to leave me. I really did. For all I knew, he had the idol, and that was our main priority. I sighed softly and pulled myself up higher on the wall, dagger in hand, ready to take the monkeys.

A yelp caused all of them, and myself, to look around. Guy stood, smiling, with a dagger deep in a monkey's chest. It stopped moving and fell, limp, to the ground. He looked up at me, smirked, and pushed his way through the monkeys towards me. They were slow creatures, and didn't register that their prey was getting away until after Guy had picked me up and carried me back out of the pack.

"Sit tight, sweetheart," he said, setting me down on the other side of the wall, so I wasn't blocked in, and took my dagger. The pain in my ankle was almost unbearable, but I ignored it, watching Guy deal with the monkeys.

The second last monkey fell, and then the last, the very last, jumped him. I cried out too late, and the monkey slashed his arm. He barely winced, and threw my dagger at the creature, killing it instantly.

"Guy," I began, but he shushed me, pulling my dagger from the monkey's fur. He stood up straight, wiped it off on the corpse and handed it back to me. I stood, aided by the wall, and tried to go to him, but nearly collapsed when I put weight on my foot.

He caught me and, smirking, picked me up, bridal style. We had to get out of there, I knew that as well as he did, but with us both being injured, we wouldn't go very fast. More monkeys would be on the way, they were drawn to the scent of blood and fear. Who knew fear smelled?

We were both covered in blood, both ours and the monkey's, and I noticed Guy was walking with a slight limp.

"Here," he said, stopping next to a large rock. Bigger than large. Huge. I stood up on the edge of the wall and jumped to the rock. There was a ledge large enough for him to walk along, just feet above the dangerous waters, and he edged around the rock, to the back. There, I noticed the cave.

"How did you know-" I began to ask, but he shook his head, smiling.

"You should know by now, Scarlett, that I know everything." I rolled my eyes. He lifted me into the cave mouth, and then pulled himself up. "Let's see what I can do about this ankle of yours, shall I?" he asked, pulling my boot off gently.

It was swollen to at least two times the regular size, and it was a funny purplish green colour. He retrieved two narrow pieces of bark and a length of vine from a corner, and used them as a splint. First, he straightened my foot, which made me gasp with pain, and then placed the bark along the inside and outside of my ankle. Tying it tightly with the vine, he sat back in a crouch to admire his handiwork.

I looked up at him. "Guy," I started, and this time he didn't cut me off. "Thanks," I said, smiling.

"No problem, Red," he said, smiling. He rolled his shoulders as he stood up, as the cave was high enough for him to stand in, and I saw him wince with pain.

"Sit, let me look at your arm," I said.

He paused, and I rolled my eyes, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down. There were three long gashes on his upper arm, quite deep too. I looked around for my pouch and pulled out a wad of bandages.

"Take your shirt off," I instructed. "And hand me that pot of water." He laughed.

"Scarlett..." he said, winking.

"Oh shut up and do what I ask," I said, feeling my cheeks grow hot. He smiled and pulled the torn shirt over his head. My previous statement of 'gorgeous' was an understatement. A huge understatement. For just an average explorer, he was tanned, toned and, well, drool-worthy. He handed me the water, smiling.

"What do you prefer?" Guy asked. "To fix my arm up or a shag? Because, I'd be happy with either." He smirked.

"You know, Mr. Dangerous," I began, using a cloth to clean the wound, and then applying a paste I had made weeks ago that helped disinfect wounds. "You really are an over-confident bastard." Taking the bandage, I wrapped his arm, all the while feeling taut muscles under my fingers.

"Well, Miss Fox, I think that my being an over-confident bastard is a turn-on for a certain young lady I know," he replied in the same tone as me. I looked up at him through my lashes, and he was smirking.

"Do you now?" I asked, ripping a piece of tape off of the roll with my teeth and fixing the wrap to his arm.

"Yes," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "There, finished," I told him, and he looked down at his arm.

"Not bad, Red, not bad at all." It was silent for a moment.

"Have you heard from the others?" I asked. He began to shake his head, but changed his mind.

"I saw Montana yesterday, I think, and Karma was the one who showed me this cave," he said. "They're both fine, and they say that the others are too."

"I hope so," I sighed, leaning back against the cave wall.

"I know so," a thick, Texan accent said from the mouth of the cave. Montana Smith was standing there, dripping wet. "Anyone fancy a swim? The water's lovely," he said, smiling.

"You were in the water?" we both asked. From what we knew of the temple's waters, they were filled to the brim with flesh eating fish, animals and insects.

"The damn monkeys chased me in. I slipped on something and," he made a motion with his hand of going over something. "In I went. It wasn't so bad, quite refreshing, actually."

I laughed and he entered the cave, tipping his hat to Guy before sitting beside me. After all this time, he still had his hat.

"And what happened to you two?" he asked, looking between us with raised eyebrows.

"Guy saved me from monkeys, after I broke my ankle," I said.

"And I brought her straight back here, and that's all that happened," Guy added quickly. Montana had acted as my father as soon as he met me. He gave Guy a piercing look.

"So, why are you half naked?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Run

**© Imangi Studios.**

**Thanks chenkitty456, Wayward's Passenger, Hedley Girl and Kittynip for your reviews! A cookie for you all. =D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Run<span>

"I, well, you see, I- umm," Guy began, backing away when Montana took a step forward.

"The monkeys hurt Guy. I patched him up," I said, rolling my eyes at Guy's stammering. He nodded, regaining some of his calm demeanor. Montana raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"So, how are you, Mr. Smith?" Guy asked, leaning back against the cavern wall.

"Dangerous, you're too cocky for your own good," he said, ignoring Guy's question. I stifled a laugh when I saw the look on Guy's face.

He tried to recover by looking shocked. "Well, she's too sexy for her own good," he said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Is she, now?" Montana asked, glancing at me. I smiled at my father-figure and tried to change the subject.

"Do you know who has the idol?" I asked.

Montana shook his head. "No idea. Last I heard, you had it, Scarlett," he said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I've had it once, a long time ago," I said. "Never had it since." And I didn't want it, either. Too much pressure, too much weight, both emotionally and physically. You were focused on getting out of there with it, until you could hand it off. It was also very heavy, and hard to run with.

"How 'bout you, Dangerous. You have it?" Montana asked. Guy shook his head, but I noticed him shift slightly, almost uncomfortably.

"Whoever has it, I don't envy them," I said. Both men nodded. The monkeys seemed drawn to the idol, and you couldn't lose them, no matter how hard you tried.

"Anyway, I should probably get going," Montana said. "Leave you two lovebirds alone for the night." I blushed and Guy raised and eyebrow.

"But, shouldn't you stay? I mean, to get some rest?" I asked.

"Darlin', if I stay the night, there might be a chance that, when you get out of here, you'll taint my reputation with sayin' that I _rested_. Can't have that. 'Sides, who knows what you two are planning, and I don't want a part of it."

He stood up and walked to the cave mouth. "You two heal yourselves up, and, Dangerous," He looked pointedly at Guy. "If you get her knocked up, it's your job to get her out of here alive. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Guy said, smiling and glancing at me. I glared at both men.

"Happy running!" Montana said, bidding us farewell. Then, he jumped out of sight.

"Well, Red, that was nice of him to pop by," Guy said, moving so he was sitting beside me. "But," he lowered his voice dramatically and spoke right into my ear. "I'm happy he's gone, aren't you?" he asked seductively. I shot him a look and ignored him.

"Who do you think has the idol?" I asked. He shrugged, yawned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Who knows," he said as I tried to shrug his arm off. He just faked another yawn. "Man, I'm tired. But, I'd be up for staying up late and getting exhausted, eh, Red?"

I scoffed in disgust and pushed him away. "You're such a creep, Guy," I said, shaking my head. "If you're tired, sleep. Good night."

"Maybe I don't wanna," he said childishly, taking my big toe of my injured foot in two fingers and wiggling it. I gasped in pain.

"Will you stop?" I asked, wincing. He smirked, but did as I asked. I shook my head. "And will you put a shirt on? Honestly..."

"You like it," he said, smiling. He didn't do as I asked, though, and took off his boots and loosened his pants.

"Whoa, down boy," I said, backing up against the wall. He shook his head and leaned back against the wall.

"'Night, Scarlett," he said, closing his eyes. I glanced out the cave mouth to see it had darkened in the short time I hadn't been paying attention.

"Good night, idiot," I said, and he smiled.

A rustle woke me up. I sat up quickly and looked for Guy, who had a similar expression on his face. He moved slowly to the mouth of the cave, looking out and around. I began to ask what it was, but he pressed a finger to his lips and mouthed _'monkeys'._ I froze and inched my way up the wall, favouring my ankle.

There were about seven monkeys sniffing the ground, about ten feet from us, on the temple wall. Guy turned, looking for something, and picked up a rock. He motioned for me to get back, and I did. Then, he threw it.

It hit the temple wall about twenty-five feet from us. The monkeys looked around, and then sprinted towards the noise. Guy threw another rock, some distance to the right this time, and soon, they were out of sight.

"Well," Guy said, coming away from the mouth of the cave. "That was quite the wake-up call."

"Yeah," I said, sliding down the wall. Though I had moved very little, my ankle was throbbing in pain.

"How're ya holding up, darlin'?" I shot him a glare and he chuckled deeply. "Sorry, it's good etiquette. I can tell, though, that you feel like crap."

"Thanks, Guy. Not really helping right now," I said through gritted teeth. He smirked, rolling his shoulder. "Don't do that, you'll hurt it more," I tutted. He raised an eyebrow, but stopped anyway, crouching in front of me.

"Scarlett, just go back to sleep. I'll keep a look out for anything interesting. I have a feeling things will be interesting today, if that's how our morning started." I grudgingly agreed and settled back into a light sleep.

The days passed much like this. Even after Guy's shoulder had healed, he stayed with me until I was able to run again. He woke me up in the middle of the night, shaking me urgently.

"Red, we need to go. Now," he added, glancing out of the cave mouth. I quickly gathered my things and followed him to the cave mouth. I saw what was worrying him; patrols of monkeys all around the temple walls that surrounded the cave.

"What are going to do?" I asked, knowing that Guy would have some crazy idea.

He grinned but said nothing. He slid down onto the ledge, and then helped me down. We scaled it towards the wall, and he waited until the monkeys were on the other end of the wall.

"Go!" he whisper yelled, and I jumped onto the temple wall, and he followed quickly. In an unspoken agreement, we both ran together, and I could hear the screeches and growls of the monkeys behind us.

I was being extremely careful as to not hurt my ankle again. Guy, however, was living up to his name, making reckless decisions. As we ran, he turned to me. "Go left here, I'll go right."

"Why?" I asked as we jumped over a large gap.

Guy stopped us for a second, only a mere millisecond, and I felt a brush of his lips against mine. Then, he was running again, and I caught a flash of gold from his pouch. The idol. He cast a grin back at me.

Hearing monkey claws closing in, I made a split second decision. Then, I followed Guy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was inspired to finish this chapter when I was playing Temple Run today. :D So, here it is. Hope you still like it.**

**~nerdy**


	3. Chapter 3: Cheat

**© Imangi Studios. I own only the words on the screen in front of you.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Cheat<span>

I had to sprint to even start catching up with Guy. For carrying a solid gold idol, he was still able to move fast. Very fast.

My lips were still burning from that fleeting kiss, my mind reeling, my heart still pounding. Why was I acting like this? Guy shouldn't have this effect on me... should he?

"Guy!" I called, and he glanced back. I could see him swear as I drew closer.

"Scarlett, what the hell are you doing?" he asked as I finally reached his side and slowed my pace.

I smiled but didn't reply. I glanced back to see a group of ten monkeys following us. "You've got the idol." It wasn't a question. It explained lots of things, the amount of monkeys following us, the slightly laboured run, his willingness to be alone throughout the run.

"Damn monkeys," Guy muttered. He looked like he was going to say something more, but was cut off by a clap of thunder.

And the heavens opened.

Within moments, we were soaked. I looked back again, and the monkeys drew back. They had an aversion to rain, which rarely came. I didn't know why the rain started, why it ever started. But Guy obviously knew.

"Come on," he said, and we reached another intersection. As we slowed, I could hear quick and light footsteps. "Someone tried to cheat," he said to himself as another clap of thunder sounded, followed by a flash of lightning splitting the, now black, sky.

Karma was grinning when she reached us, slowing to pick up a blue coin. The past few days, I'd been ignoring the coins, which seemed to ward off the monkeys, but took time to pick up.

"You?" Guy asked her.

She nodded, still smiling. "The monkeys are going to be after me for a while, but I'm trying to give you all a break," she said, rain dripping off of her face. She gave me a quick hug before continuing. I heard the clatter of monkey's claws from the direction she had just come, and Guy pulled me off in the other direction.

When we found somewhere semi-dry, Guy motioned for me to stop, glancing around nonchalantly, before sitting down and stretching. His face was thrown into sharp relief by the occasional bolt of lightning.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Guy looked up at me, still standing in the pouring rain. He patted the ground beside him, and I sat. "You haven't figured out the rain yet?" he asked. "Never tried to _cheat_?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You can cheat here?" I asked, my words followed by a clap of thunder.

Guy nodded. "You do something so crazy, so... unexpected, and the temple doesn't like it, the monkeys are all after you, and you alone. They leave everyone else. The monkeys have an aversion to rain, as you know, so they only focus on the one who caused it."

"Why does it rain when you try to cheat, then?" I asked.

He shrugged. "The temple showing it's anger, I guess. All I know is that every monkey will be after you, and it starts pouring. The length of the rainfall depends on how angry the temple is. The worse the thing you did, the angrier it gets." As if to prove his point, lightning split the sky, followed by thunder in quick succession.

"So, depending on how angry the temple is at Karma..." I began.

"Decides how long we get to enjoy our monkey-free-zone," he nodded. "They won't even pay any attention to us-" he said, and just after, four monkeys raced past us, not sparing a second glance, rain pelting off of their putrid coats.

I sighed. "Poor Karma. She's going to be tired by the end." When Guy gave me a confused look, I continued. "Knowing her, she'll have done something rather dramatic, wouldn't you say?"

He laughed. "I suppose."

We fell into an awkward silence. I finally broke it. "Why - why did you kiss me?" I asked slowly.

Guy turned to look at me, and said nothing. Instead, he cupped my cheek in his hand and pressed his lips to mine again. This time, it was long and slow, not like the first one a few minutes earlier. Had it only been a few minutes?

I had known Guy for a long time. A _long _time. He'd always been the cocky one, while I was the quiet one. He was the famous explorer, I was the cunning escape artist, keeping my head down. We'd been, ah, _friends_ for less time. I had honestly hated him when I first met him, but had grown to be able to tolerate him.

Now, he was kissing me.

Before I realized it, I was returning his kiss. I felt Guy smirking slightly, and he pulled me closer, both arms wrapped around my back. My fingers were tangled in his hair ..._Scarlett, what are you doing?..._ and I moved to straddle his legs. ..._Scarlett!..._ I ignored the voice of reason in the back of my mind, letting other things over take sensible thought.

We were both soaked to the skin, both dead tired and sick of this temple, but neither of us pulled away. I was relishing the feeling of his stubbly jaw against my skin, his lips moving against mine. The sound of rain and thunder seemed to have lessened, or my heart was pounding too much to be able to hear them.

I pulled back slightly to breathe, and Guy leaned his forehead against mine.

"Who knew you knew how to kiss, Red?" he asked, grinning. I could feel his thumbs rubbing circles on my back, and was unable to form a coherent sentence at that moment, having no breath to spare.

Guy gave me a quick peck on the lips before shifting his position. I soon found myself sitting in his lap, trapped between his arms and chest. "Umm, Guy?" I began, but he shushed me.

"Just relax, Scarlett," he muttered, and then I felt his lips on my neck.

"Guy..." I tried again, but couldn't say anything else. Why was I acting like this? Why did Guy effect me like this? I found myself asking the same questions in a matter of minutes, and the cause was the same: Guy Dangerous.

I let my head fall back onto his shoulder, and he took that as the go-ahead. He trailed kisses up my throat, along my jaw and pressed an upside down kiss on my lips. Then, he just cuddled me closer and rested his chin on the top of my head.

Now that his mouth wasn't on mine, I could think. The sounds of the rain and thunder were back in full force.

And that's when that voice of reason came back screaming. I stiffened, and my mind was racing. What had just happened? "Scarlett, we're safe, if you're worried," I heard him say, his chest vibrating slightly as he spoke.

"What - what just happened?" I asked slowly, staring at my feet.

Guy let out a soft chuckle. "That was called a kiss, Red," he said cockily.

I elbowed him. "Why?" I asked simply, finally looking up at him.

He knew what I meant. "Why do you think I tease you all the time, Red? Hmm? Why I worked so hard to help you out, to get you out of here alive? Or tried to not get killed by your adopted father?" He sighed. "'Cause you're all I think about most of the time. When I run, all I see is you just a few feet ahead, laughing like you do so rarely, smiling and urging me on. Because you're always in my thoughts, in my mind, and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he said.

I didn't know what to say. All of the teasing, endless flirting, what I had come to call _Guy-ness_ was because-

"I guess I love you, Scarlett."

I didn't say anything. I _couldn't_ say anything. So, I did something.

I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was asked for more, and I obliged.**

**I was re-reading what I'd already written, and there was so much sexual tension between these two, I just couldn't resist this. Sorry if it feels rushed, but it was supposed to. Which is why she ran. Things were moving too fast for our favourite escape artist.**

**Don't hate me. There will be more. Now that I'm done work and my lifeguarding (I passed!), I've got more free time. I'm going to try to update as much as possible on all of my stories.**

**Please review! Let me know what you thought!**

**~nerdy**

**ps. If you need the cheat for that objective on Temple Run, I'll let you know if you pm me. The rain and thunder and lighting is all part of the game if you try to cheat. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

**© Imangi Studios**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Fear<span>

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I sprinted for three, four, five ... I lost count of the minutes after five. I was soaked, my hair was plastered to my face and my clothes were sticking to my body. But I kept running.

When I finally stopped, I hopped lightly onto the wooden boards of the temple. I hadn't been on this part of the temple in a long time. I couldn't be sure if it was the same part, or different, or where I was anymore. It was hard to tell.

The rain had stopped and the sun was out again. I was not in the mood to be chased by monkeys, so I picked a tree and climbed it, but not before I picked up the red coin at the edge of the boards. Might come in useful.

Settling in, I was able to think. The running had cleared what had just happened minutes before from my brain, but now, sitting in this tree, everything came back.

And I felt like the worst person in the world.

Guy had just said he loved me, and I ran. I _ran away_.

Not only did I feel horrible, I was terrified. The last time someone had said that was three years ago, when my boyfriend (now ex) of almost a year had said those three words on my twentieth birthday.

And then he slept with my twin sister.

I hadn't spoken to Ben or Rachel in three years, and now here I was, running for my life, and still scared of falling in love. Ben had broken my heart, and Rachel had broken my trust. And I'd flown solo since then. I hadn't even said goodbye to my twin when I left to, possibly, die.

"Hey, Red," someone said, sitting down beside me in my tree.

I jumped, but recognized Karma immediately. "Hey, Legs," I said, smiling weakly. She grinned, then began to wring out her hair, which was still soaked.

When I'd first met Karma, all we knew about each other was that we'd be running together. But, it had been friendship at first sight. Karma now knew more about me than anyone else, and I her.

She wasn't called Legs for nothing. She was the fastest person I'd met. But, she was also the nicest, and one of the funniest. She was my new sister, and had replaced Rachel.

"Have a nice run?" I asked.

Karma shrugged. "When the rain finally stopped, they all got sidetracked by Guy, and they left me. I so happened to be passing and saw you sitting up here with your thinking face on."

"My thinking face?"

She smiled. "When you're thinking about She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You get this _expression_ no one can recreate. It's like a mixture of hatred and sorrow. So, what brings on the thoughts of R-itch." I smiled, Karma had made up this nickname for my twin when she'd heard my story, combining her name with "something that totally suits her".

"Guy," I muttered.

Karma did some connecting and nodded. "We all knew he would say it. He's liked you since we all met, and it obviously grew stronger." She paused. "Why are you sitting up here then?"

"Can't you figure that out?"

She smiled sadly. "Probably, but I want to hear you say it."

"The last time someone said they loved me, they broke my heart less than twenty-four hours later. Karma, I ran away from him." I put my head in my hands, sighing.

"Well," Karma began, "That was stupid."

I hit her arm. "I know it was! I just ... I don't know. I'm still scared, Karma."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of letting myself love someone again."

Karma gave me a look. "Scarlett, you listen to me right now, okay? Ben was an idiot. He let someone go who he can never replace. And Rachel was wrong, and maybe she wants to fix things. But Guy isn't like that, and you know you know it. As much as he's an idiot, he's a good guy, and would never do anything to hurt anyone, especially you."

"Karma-"

"I'm not done! Scarlett, I know you're scared that things will turn out like last time, but I can say this with an oath that it won't this time." She paused. "But, if you need to have some time to think about it, I don't blame you. Just, don't leave it too long. Guy's probably already hurt."

A horrible thought struck me. "I just did what Ben did to me," I gasped.

"No, you didn't. Ben cheated on you. You just ran away because of that. If Guy knew that, he'd understand," Karma told me.

"Thanks," I said.

She smiled. "Not a problem."

We chatted for a bit, not having been able to talk to each other in a while, and then I left her in the tree. She needed to rest for a bit, and the both of us staying there would probably draw more monkeys to us.

"See ya 'round, Red!" Karma called as I walked away.

I turned. "See you!" I left at a light jog.

Three monkeys found me when I climbed back onto the temple wall. I swore and booked it, and they followed closely. Sliding under a tree that had grown over the temple wall, I clambered back onto my feet and kept running.

Then, I heard someone yell. I looked around and saw a flash of silver.

Francisco Montoya was fending off seven monkeys with a stick, his armor flashing in the sun. His sword that he always carried was several feet away.

I raced to help him, my monkeys following. I pulled out my dagger and scooped up his sword. He looked up at me and smiled. I threw him the sword and he caught it. We slashed through the monkeys, until there were no more.

"Thanks, Scarlett," he said, breathing heavily. "A few more minutes and they might've gotten me."

"Not a problem." We exchanged a few more words and then parted ways.

I had barely spoken to Montoya before now, and it was strange. I felt as though I'd know him for my whole life. It felt as though all of the runners were my family.

Well, they did a better job at it than my real family, that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to think that this would happen to me (you know, if I was cast into a temple that I could never escape and being chased by demon monkeys...). That I'd help others and be helped, ya know? :)**

**A little bff Karma and Scarlett moment there.**

**Until next time!**

**~nerdy**


	5. Chapter 5: Think

**© Imangi Studios.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: Think<span>

After Francisco and I parted ways, I didn't see anyone for a long time. It was hard to tell how long, as the days were long and the nights were short, which kept us running most of the time. So, I had some time to think.

Not that I wanted to.

"Scarlett, listen to me!" Ben called as I stalked away. "If you'd just let me explain!"

Rachel was standing a few feet away, her eyes narrowed and cold. She looked between Ben and I, not worried.

"Explain what, Ben? What can you possibly say that will make this better?" I asked him, finally stopping and facing the two of them. Rachel moved to stand beside Ben, who was at a loss for words, trying to come up with something that might make the situation better for him.

I turned and climbed into my car. Ben opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it. Rachel said nothing.

And, as I drove away, the tears came. They didn't stop.

That had been the last time I'd seen either Ben or Rachel. The look in Rachel's eyes had been enough for me; I couldn't bear to see either of them again. Whenever I tried to recall memories of Rachel before that time, I got caught up in the fact she probably hated me now, as I hated her.

My twin sister, older by three minutes, who I had been with since birth ... where was she now? I had no clue, my parents had learned not to bring the other up when talking to one.

When I finally got back to my dorm, my roommate was just getting dressed up. She turned to me. "Scarlett, I'm heading out with a couple of friends, do you - oh, what's wrong?"

After she helped me get cleaned up and I'd told her what had happened, she re-stated her offer.

"What you need is a night out. Just, get it out of your head for a bit, you know?" I smiled weakly and nodded.

So, we went out. I knew most of her friends, and they greeted me, smiling. But, I didn't know most of the men with us. One introduced himself to me.

"Hi, I'm Guy, Guy Dangerous."

"Scarlett Fox." He grinned. "Think my name's funny?" I asked him, annoyed.

"No more than mine, Red," he said, laughing.

I'd stayed friends with Guy for a while after that, and then we had a slight falling out, when he started asking about my family and such. He got annoyed when I wouldn't tell him anything.

Guy and I lost touch for almost a year, until I saw him again, at the Temple Run congregation, where we were chosen to find the idol.

As I was thinking, I'd climbed up onto the rock part of the temple. We tried to avoid this section of the temple, as it was usually slippery, it was hard to run on, and was just plain dangerous.

But I didn't care right now.

* * *

><p>Time passed, and I found myself in the older parts of the temple. I hadn't been here before, and I decided to explore. There was no sign of any monkeys at the moment, anyway, so I was safe.<p>

I hadn't seen anyone for about three days now. Well, three temple days. Time seemed to run differently here in the temple, rather than the world we were all used to.

The rocks were crumbling under my feet as I walked, and in parts, most of the temple wall was falling away. I had to inch my way along some of the wall, there was such a little amount left, just enough for one foot. I carefully passed around several more of these.

As I ducked under a tree growing over the wall, I saw a large fan-like plant. Its colours reminded me of Karma, and I tucked it into my pack. For later. It might come in handy.

I continued to explore.

A small inscription caught my eye. I knelt to read it, deciphering it. We'd been taught to read this language before we'd left for the journey. "Left, right, right, up." What did it mean? I made a note to remember it, and marked its location with a large X on the ground. As long as there was no more rain, I'd be able to find it again.

Testing the inscription, I turned left, then right, and then another right. A little ways along, another inscription was written on the ground. "If the way you seek is never-ending, take to the air."

Confused, I looked up, but there was nothing there; only the canopy of trees and fog. Always the fog. I retraced my path and passed the first inscription. Maybe I'd find it again, but it was unlikely.

I returned to the newer parts of the temple, and as I walked, I heard snuffling behind me. I took three seconds to glance back, and then I ran, four monkeys following me.

Jump, slide, turn, jump, turn, I fell into the usual routine, reacting once I saw the obstacle, feet pounding on the ground in a steady rhythm, the constant threat of the monkeys behind me, claw clattering, maws open and ready in case I tripped. Always a comforting thought.

Running usually cleared my head, but this time, it filled it.

As I ran, I began to wonder where everyone was. I hadn't seen anyone in a long time, and it was a little creepy. This temple seemed massive, but, someone was always within a few feet. Usually, you couldn't go too long before you ran into someone...

Then, I, quite literally, ran into the one person I didn't want to see at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo... who do ya think it is? )**

**Please review. They make my day, and I don't want to do my history homework right now, so I need some pick-me-up reviews! (though any would work :D)**


	6. Chapter 6: Confront

**© Imangi Studios**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: Confront<span>

Guy swore and steadied me. The monkeys chasing me had mixed with the monkeys chasing him, and more had come to join them. We had quite the swarm upon us. "Damn it, Scarlett," he muttered, drawing his dagger.

I pulled mine from it's sheath and stood beside Guy. "Sorry," I muttered. He scoffed but said nothing, so I continued. "I mean, I'm sorry for everything, Guy."

A monkey pounced and I stabbed it in the chest. It fell in front of me. Guy swiped at three who were all coming at him at the same time, slashing one across the face, and then backed up to where I was.

"I mean it, Guy. I was just-" I kicked a monkey back from me, "-scared to go through that again."

"Not now, Scarlett!" Guy snapped, jumping over monkeys to get a better angle of attack.

I ignored him. "It's just that, before this happened, just before I met you-" I killed the two monkeys coming at me from different directions with well-aimed kicks, "My boyfriend cheated on me with my sister."

"And?" he asked, finishing off the last of the monkeys, and then moving to stand in front of me. "What does that have to do with me?"

I took in a breath. "I was afraid of falling in love again."

His expression softened. "You in love with me, Red?" he asked. I nodded weakly, and he smiled. "Good."

"Are you in love with me?" I asked.

He grinned. "Madly."

My lips had just brushed his when we heard monkeys howling and their claws clattering. "Damn it," Guy muttered, and we both ran.

* * *

><p>We stopped after seven or so minutes of running.<p>

A tree had grown over the temple wall. Guy studied it, and I grinned and climbed up it. "They can't get us up here, and we need some rest."

"No promises on the rest part," Guy said, following me up.

I laughed. "You're disgusting." Guy settled in beside me and stretched, casually draping an arm around my shoulders. "Classy," I muttered.

He smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to my lips.

"So, Dangerous, let's see this idol of yours," I said. He unclipped his bag and pulled out a wrapped bundle. He handed it to me and I let the covering slide off.

The idol was made of solid gold, with a face etched onto the face of it. I weighed it in my hands again, I hadn't gotten a very good look at it when I had carried it. It weighed more now that I was sitting, though I doubted it had weighed less when I had had it. I turned it over and inspected the carvings on the back, odd lines and circles.

My hand brushed something carved onto the bottom, and I turned it over.

The writing there was the same as the words I had found on the old parts of the temple. If the way you seek is never ending, take to the air. But, this time, it continued. The way of escape is neither left nor right, but up and down.

"Guy," I whispered, still staring at the idol.

He quickly grabbed it from me and covered it up again, as the monkeys were surrounding the base of the tree, but unable to climb it. "What?" he asked.

"I know how to get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dunnnnn! I sincerely apologize that this chapter is so short, but I was at a complete block. *Jenna Marbles face* It is just over 600 words, this chapter. Gah! I'm SOOOO SOOORRRYY! D':**

**Congrats animaniacslover7, you guessed right! You get a ... cookie. *hands virtual cookie***

**I still need to figure out how to incorporate Barry and Zack... they haven't appeared yet. :| Humph. Oh well, they'll arrive soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

**© Imangi Studios**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven: Escape<span>

"How?" Guy asked, looking at me intently.

I grinned. "An escape artist always knows."

I jumped down from the tree and dealt with the monkeys before Guy realized what I was doing. He then followed me without a word as I began to run.

I needed to find the others. They needed to know; I had to get everyone out alive. I didn't know how long it would be be fore we met up with someone, you never will know. Maybe we'd find Karma in that cave of hers that saved my life, or Montana taking another dip in the water. We could find them all happy and healthy, laughing and joking together or ... dead.

I'd stopped, but hadn't realized it until Guy put a hand on my arm. "Care to explain, Red?"

I sighed. "We need to find everyone. We' ll have to spilt up Guy. Find whoever you can and then meet me in the old part of the temple in three days. If we didn't find someone, we'll send someone out, but otherwise, we'll decide from there."

"Okay." He didn't ask questions, but I knew he didn't understand.

"Just trust me on this." He nodded, and hugged me tightly.

"See you around, Red," he said with a grin, then jogged in the opposite direction. I ran the other way.

* * *

><p>I'd never had a real objective in this temple. Just to try to get the idol out, and try to get out of here alive. So, trying to look for the others was a refreshing challenge, and one I knew I had to complete.<p>

I'd stop at intersections and listen for others. If monkeys started chasing me, I'd deal with them so I could listen around for human feet, rather than monkey paws. It was more time consuming, but then again, I would be more likely to come upon someone else if I was in one place, or if I was easier to track.

It was a methodical time, and I had a lot of time to think. The prospect of getting out of this temple made me ecstatic. I began to think about my parents, friends, and then, Rachel. Maybe she would try to make things better with me, and we could be best friends again, like we used to be

I scoffed. It was unlikely.

I also began to wonder what would happen to the seven of us. Would we stick around each other, or avoid each other to suppress memories of this place? Would Zach continue with his football career, and Karma go back to Asia to her family and company? I knew Barry would go back to his family. Where would Montoya and Montana go, back to exploring? And what would happen to Guy and I?

Lots of questions, and not many answers now. I supposed I'd know sooner or later, but my priority right now was to find the others.

I didn't find anyone on the first day. I hoped that Guy had had better luck than I had. The next morning, I jumped down from the tree I'd spent the night in and continued on my way.

After a few hours of wandering around, I heard something and started running towards it; a monkey yelp. If a monkey was hurt, someone would be there with it.

I turned a corner to see a pack of monkeys chasing Barry and Zach, who was limping with a makeshift crutch. My dagger was out before either of them had noticed I was there. I saw the injured monkey among the pack, the one that had led me to them.

"Barry!" I called, killing monkeys as I went. They both turned and Barry rushed to help me with the monkeys.

"Long time no see Scarlett!" he said, laughing a little. I grinned. Once the monkeys were dead, I gave him a hug.

"Good to see you," I said, then hugged Zach. "What happened?" I asked, gesturing to his leg.

"Broke it."

A man of few words, as always.

"Well, don't worry about it. I know how to get us out of here," I said. Both of them looked up at me, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I figured the way out. We've got to get to the old part of the temple, which is north. We'll meet Guy and whoever he found there, and I'll explain."

Barry smiled. "Alright, let's get going. "

We helped Zach along as we made our way north. I made sure to keep an eye out for anyone else, but no one crossed our path that day. We were getting close by nightfall, but we stopped for the night. I knew Guy wouldn't be there until tomorrow anyway.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that?" I heard Barry ask, and I sat up quickly. It was still dark out.<br>I could hear screeches and stood up, but Barry shook his head. "Take care of Zach, I'll be back in a bit." I sat and he disappeared into the darkness.

I didn't know how long it was before I heard him coming back. It was getting lighter, and when I saw him back in one piece, I was relieved. But, seeing Karma's bloodied and unconscious body draped over his shoulders was less comforting.

"She'll be fine, but we need to get out of here." He woke up Zach and we got on our way.

By the time we got to the old part of th e temple, it was midday. I didn't know how big the old part was, and I knew we had to find my X. I told Barry and Zach what we were looking for, and we split up, but remained within earshot.

After only a few minutes, I heard Zach call out. "Found it!"

Barry and I rejoined him, and then we waited. Every few minutes, Barry would call out for Guy, Montana and Montoya, but they didn't appear. I began tending to Karma, and I cleaned her up as best I could.

"She was unconscious when I got there," Barry told me. "I arrived just in time to stop the monkeys from killing her."

"Thank you," I whispered, holding my friend's hand.

Barry continued to call out for the men, but they didn't appear. When night fell, we'd nearly given up hope. No monkeys disturbed us while we were there, which also caused me to worry.

Karma had woken up, which gave me some relief to know she was alright, but I knew we had to get her and Zach help, and soon.

Just when we'd decided to go to sleep and see if they showed tomorrow, I saw a lopsided form coming out of the fog and darkness. As it got closer, I recognized the trademark hat of Montana Smith, and the glinting armor of Francisco Montoya. Then I saw what they carried between them.

I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, I just love these cliff hangers. Thanks for all the reviews, sorry to keep you all waiting. Gosh, it's been a while. I decided to play today, and then got inspired to finish this. So, here you go!**


	8. Chapter 8: Freedom

**© Imangi Studios**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Freedom<span>

I ran to them as they set Guy down on the ground. Barry joined us, helping move Guy the rest of the way into the firelight. Karma tried to move towards us, but Zack kept her in place.

Guy was unconscious, his shirt torn and face bloodied. I could see the gashes in his side; they were deep and still bleeding. They were infected, and there wasn't much I could do to help him but stop the bleeding.

I worked on Guy while the others told us what happened. Montana and Francisco explained that they had met up, and then found at least thirty monkeys bearing down on Guy's unconscious body. They'd fought them off, and had heard us calling for them.

Barry told them our story, and then told everyone to sleep. He kneeled beside me as I finished bandaging Guy, and then told me to sleep as well.

"You've been through a lot, and we all need our strength for tomorrow. I'll keep watch for a bit." I was reluctant, but did as he advised. "You did all you could for him. Now let's get out of here and everything will be alright."

I believed him too.

* * *

><p>When daylight broke through the canopy of trees, I woke with a start. Barry was asleep beside me, and Montana was awake, tending to our small fire.<p>

"What's your plan?" he asked me without looking up.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Your plan to get us out of here. Guy and Zack won't last much longer in here, and the rest of us are pretty beat up. Barry said you had a plan."

I sighed. "I have an idea, but I don't know how to execute it. I found this inscription on the temple a little ways from here. It said 'if the way you seek is never-ending, take to the air'. It's also written on the idol. So I'm assuming we have to go up, but with Zack and Guy unable to walk, it might prove challenging."

Montana smiled grimly. "It just might do that, Scarlett. Wake the others, I don't want to spend another minute in this god-forsaken place."

When everyone was awake, except for Guy who was still unconscious, we headed out. I helped Karma, who was still unsteady on her feet, while Montana and Francisco helped Zack walk and Barry carried Guy. We turned left, then took two rights, and found the inscription.

"Now we go up," I said, slowly turning to face the others. "I'm not sure where, or how, but that's what we're supposed to do."

Barry set Guy down beside Zack, who was resting, and stood beside me. "Well, up means up. Who is in the best condition to climb?"

I volunteered. "I'll need the idol." Montana unclipped it from Guy's belt and handed it to me.

"Be careful up there, Scarlett."

I scaled the tree easily, moving from branch to branch, up through the fog. When I reached the top branches, I slowly poked my head through the canopy.

Sunlight hit my face, brilliant and unfiltered by trees. Cool air blew past me, and I breathed fresh air for the first time in a long time. As my eyes adjusted, I looked around me. A sea of trees surrounded me, but in the distance I saw a mountain. I looked closer, and on that mountain I saw…

"People," I whispered. "Other people." There were helicopters and machinery and buildings and tiny figures moving around. I almost started crying, I was so happy.

"Scarlett!" Montana called up to me. "What do you see?"

I ducked under the canopy again and climbed down the tree. "There's a mountain, and there are people! They'll help us!"

As I said it, the idol started getting warm against my leg. I looked down at it saw that it was glowing through the fabric. I removed it from the bag and we watched as it pulsed with light, like a beacon.

"The idol! It's a beacon! We're going to be saved, we'll-"

Then I heard the howls of a monkey. Everyone looked around. "We have to get up into trees, right now. Karma, can you help Zack?" Montana asked, and she nodded, helping him into the tree.

"What about Guy?" I asked.

"Leave me."

We all spun around to look at him, and his eyes were open. "You're awake!" I exclaimed, and then fell to my knees to hug him.

"None of you will be able to carry me up that tree, and even if you could the monkeys would get to us before we were to safety. Leave me and I'll distract them. Scarlett, get up that tree now, and signal those people. Get out of here."

"No…" I whispered, and Guy looked at Montana. They shared a look of grim understanding, and Montana tried to pull me up. "No! Someone else take the idol, I'm staying with Guy."

Francisco took the idol from me, said something to Montana, and he and Barry climbed the tree after Karma and Zack.

"Scarlett, you can't stay here with me. You know that as well as I do. You have a family to go home to. I don't anymore. There's no sense in you staying here with me," Guy said, putting a hand on my cheek.

A tear rolled down my face as he said it, but he wiped it away.

"I love you, Scarlett. You know I do, and that's why I can't let you stay with me."

I pulled him to me and hugged him. "I love you," I whispered, tears flowing now. He kissed me gently, and then nodded to Montana. He took my arm and pulled me away and into the tree. Before we left, Montana handed Guy our weapons.

"Good luck," he said. They shook hands, and then Montana forced me up the tree in front of him. As we ascended, I heard the clatter of monkey claws and shut my eyes tight. The sound was then drowned out by the sound of a helicopter.

We arrived at the canopy just as the others were climbing the rope ladder. "Where's Guy?" Barry asked. Montana shook his head and gently pushed me up the ladder. Karma and Zack were already being tended to when I arrived at the top.

"Scarlett Fox?" a woman asked, kneeling in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked, tears still rushing down my face.

"You're safe," she said. "You've escaped the temple."

* * *

><p>They took us to their mountain, and then contacted our families. We stayed there for a while to heal, then were sent home. I pleaded with them to try to find Guy, but no one would go to the temple. They weren't able to go beneath the canopy, they told me. There wouldn't be anything they could do, they told me.<p>

I was broken. I'd found a new happiness in my life, and lost it within days. Karma stayed with me until she was sent home, then Montana. Slowly, everyone went home, including me.

They'd told me that there was nothing that could be done, and I believed them.

At home, I was welcomed. My parents took care of me, Rachel even came to apologize, having realized what she'd done and that she might have never seen me again.

Things slowly returned to normal, but Guy was always in my thoughts. Nightmares of the temple, the monkeys, and his mutilated body tortured me. The doctors gave me medicine, and my therapist helped me. Things got better, but were never perfect.

Nothing could ever be perfect, but I soon came to terms with that, and soon the temple passed into a memory. But I never forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ermm, well, at least it hasn't been a complete year since I updated. I mean, that's a plus, right?**

**I'm so sorry, I meant to write and never did, and things got so busy. But here I am, and hoping that placated you.**

**Well, it's finished. Phew, that was a heck of a story. I got really emotional in the end, I was listening to Phillip Phillips' version of Volcano and things got interesting.**

**Thank you all so much for staying with this story, it's been a ride. Almost two years in the making too… sorry 'bout that.**

**Thank you for everything!**

**~nerdy**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**© Imangi Studios**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Two months had passed since we had escaped the temple. Everyone was back with his or her families, everyone except Guy. I had hoped beyond hope that the mountain people would call, saying that they had found him. Even just his body; I needed to know he wasn't still alone in the temple. But there was no word.

I'd talked to everyone, Karma, my mom, my doctors, even Rachel, who I was now on better terms with, but his face still haunted my dreams and ghosted my reality. I would see him in strangers; their mannerisms, their looks, even a similar accent would remind me of him.

I found sanctuary in my parent's home, where I was staying for the next few weeks until I was well enough to be on my own. I was brought back to my childhood there, back to before the temple, before Guy, before I became encased in my own shell.

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and my mom answered it.

I ran a finger along all of my old books, books of adventure and mystery, of love and loss, and I shut my eyes tight for a moment. When I was young, all of those things were the driving force behind my ambition, my dreams, and my thoughts. Those things drove me to the temple. But now…

My mom called out something that I didn't hear.

I was still so paranoid about the smallest things; rain, something clattering against the floor, even coins on the ground. We'd all sacrificed so much, and the idol we had risked our lives for, that Guy had lost his life for, was now sitting in a museum with our names on a tiny plaque beside it. Our sacrifice was barely recognized.

There was a knock at my door, and my mom came in smiling.

"Hon, there's someone downstairs to see you."

I sighed. "I don't really feel like visitors right now mom."

She just smiled. "Trust me."

The walk down the stairs was the longest in my life. I was reluctant to see whichever of my friends had appeared to talk to me. Friends that hadn't bothered to say goodbye to me before I left for the temple would appear, having heard that I had returned from the temple alive and wanted in on the glory.

I wondered how Karma was being treated at home, and how Barry's family was. I wondered if Montana was off on another adventure already, and if Zack was playing football again. I wondered where Francisco was now, but most of all, I wondered if anyone was missing Guy as much as I was.

We turned the corner to the living room and a man stood up from the chair. My mom stepped out of the way and a sob escaped me. I was in his arms immediately, sobbing uncontrollably. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head and hugged me back tighter than anyone ever had.

"Hey Red," Guy said, looking down at me with a smile.

"You're alive," I whispered into his chest, not able to comprehend that he was real. I didn't let go of him, just so I didn't lose him again.

"Yes, I am," he said, grinning.

"But, how? The monkeys, they-"

He laughed. "You underestimated me, Scarlett. I took on all of those monkeys sitting down with your dagger. Then I had to rest for a bit, I was down there for a week or so healing. Then, I began the difficult task of climbing the tree. I managed to make it to the top at around sunset and I signaled your mountain people. They took care of me and sent me home. This is the first place I came."

"Oh, Guy… they told me you were a lost cause, that you wouldn't make it out of the temple. And I believed them, Guy, I believed them…" I broke down in his arms, and he hurried to soothe me.

"Hey, I thought I was a lost cause too," he said softly, smiling gently.

I let out a small laugh. "You, Guy Dangerous, almost give up on yourself? That can't be right."

He kissed me and hugged me tight. "I love you, Scarlett Fox, did you think I would let you get away that easily?"

"No, I suppose I didn't," I said, smiling. "I love you, Guy Dangerous."

My mom poked her head around the corner. "Guy, will you be staying for dinner?" she asked as any mother would.

"Yes please, Mrs. Fox," he replied, using his best manners. She smiled and returned to the kitchen, and Guy turned to me. "You know, your parents probably scare me more than that temple," he said, winking at me.

"Oh shush," I said, hitting him gently. "Guy, I can't believe you made it out. I was really broken after leaving the temple, and I couldn't really function. I haven't smiled in months, but now…"

"Scarlett, I want you to remember one thing," Guy said.

"That you love me and that I love you?" I asked, smiling.

He laughed. "Okay, two things. But remember this, no matter what happens, no matter where we are or who we're with, I will always come back for you."

"Always?"

He kissed me gently. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys didn't really think I would leave you without a happy ending, did you? I mean, come on, they have more adventures to go on! ;)**

**Okay, now for all my thank-yous. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story for the past two years. I know I'm an unpredictable uploader, but when I do I hope I deliver good content. Also, thank you for all of the lovely reviews reminding me to get my butt in gear.**

**I'd also like to especially thank **Elentiya** for posting the most wonderful comment in the world on chapter 8, that is the best feedback anyone can get on their work. Thank you!**

**Thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this story, and who favourited and followed me. Please check out my other work, and I promise to upload more often.**

**Thank you again!**

**~nerdy**


End file.
